Chaotic Battlefield
by zetsumei-genesis
Summary: Alcide, Zetsumei, and Takeshi are mine. The others aren't. The chapters took me a long time to write,so please don't criticize the length.I am also busy so the chapter updates will not be closly updated. I am typing chapters 5 and six have about 25 to go.
1. Chapter I

_ Yawn! This is sooo boring!! I know all this stuff already!_ "General Yakunai? Do you have anything to say to the new comers before you leave?" "Yes… I would like to say that if you have good determination, you'll get what you want. But if you are soft, then you'll never get to it! Just an example. I was once a new comer like you and a year later I was promoted to Major. I then started working, in my spare time, on my new assignment. And BAM! Four years later, I get promoted to General over my own project. Keep your mind set and you'll make it." I said. There was a bit of applause, but it was silenced by the glass window shattering. It was a group of Russian soldiers. Most of the new comers hid under the desks; the rest of them went with Major Elliot.

I pulled out my twin katanas. _Wait a second… They've got guns and I've got swords?? What the FUCK is wrong with that?!_ I got rid of them quickly. Major Elliot came back alone and injured. "Get them to safety!" He yelled. I ran to the back of the room and opened the trap panel on the floor. The students came quickly and headed down the hole. "Are you alright, Elliot?" I asked. "I'll be fine, just go!" "No! You go with the students. I'll find a different route." I said. Elliot did as I said. I shut the door with my foot and jumped out of the window that the Russians came through. _Why is he back? _I ran as far from the building as I could manage without running into any trouble. "Stop right there, General Akai Zetsumei Yakunai!" Came a familiar, yet unwelcome voice.

"What are you doing back in America, Sergei Dragunov?" I answered. "I thought it was about time to get my revenge on what you did to my reputation." "Dragunov, you know that I didn't mean any of that." "I know, but I also know that you lie." "How are you so sure? I've changed since we…" "You can't even say it! That's how I know Zetsumei." He said. A squadron of soldiers came up and pointed their guns at him. "You're pretty powerful, Zetsumei, but not as smart." He stated as he boarded a Russian helicopter that had landed. "Are you alright, General?" one of the soldiers asked. "I'm fine." I replied.

I went to the building that the underground tunnel that Elliot and the others had taken led to. I went inside to check on them. The place was completely dark. "Major Elliot?" I called out. I heard the sound of shoes on pavement. "If you aren't the Major, who are you?" I heard someone chuckle. "Seriously, this is what got you here? Anybody can become General nowadays I guess." It was a male voice. It was pretty close. Suddenly I felt cold metal on my neck. _Not again. How do I get myself in situations like this? _The blade pressed harder on my neck.

"Come on Zetsumei. You just have to give up. I've been hired by the Russian to dispatch of you." "I'm never going to give myself up for anyone." "Why not?" "I have people counting on me. I'm never going to be able to give up as long as they exist." "Silly, sad, useless story. What's the real reason? Your lover is at home waiting on your return for some late night escapades?" "No. They- sorry. I don't negotiate with hostiles." "They? There's more than one? No wonder Vamps are so popular! Ha haha ha!" He laughed. I sighed, forgetting the blade was on my neck. He moved the blade quickly, making sure that he cut me. "Why don't you just cut yourself and save me the trouble of giving me the pleasure of leaving puncture wounds on someone I don't know?" I turned and kicked the person. We proceeded to fight in the darkness.

* * *

I ran out of the building and bumped into Elliot. "Wh-Why are you bleeding?" He asked. "I'm not going to explain now. Let's get that lunch I promised.

"Well, Elliot, I know that you haven't been here long enough to actually see most of the things that I've done, but you've read the files, right?" "Yes, I have. And I am honored to serve under you." "You aren't working under me." "


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

I crouched with my back against a crate. I peeked around it and saw a soldier looking dead at me. I moved back; he walked straight past me as though he didn't see me. I gave a mental sigh of relief. He turned around. I readied my pistol. "Don't shoot! I'm going to help you!" He whispered. "My name's Raikov."

"I'm General Yakunai." I replied. "I've been waiting for you. He is worse that you thought. He has hired extra muscle, and he's preparing nuclear missiles." "I didn't hear that, and we are well informed." "Okay. One of our soldiers, his right hand ma- er- woman has recently gone missing. Her name was Selena. You'll have to wear her uniform in order to get to him." "Alright... where is it?" I said. He turned tail and headed to a warehouse.

"How does it look?" I asked after putting on Selena's uniform. "You look just like her." He turned his head away, mumbling something afterwards. "Come on, what do you really think?" "It looks good… Let's head to the center." "Alright, you." I said, following him. We encountered no problems on our way to the Dragon's Den (as Raikov called it). It was a dark and gloomy passage.

"I have found you once again, General." It was the same voice as before. I turned around. He was abit taller than I was, had dark hair and green eyes, and was wearing all black. "You can't defeat me. I have… connections." He said. "I'm sure you do, but I have a job to do." "I can help you with this task." "You tried to kill me!" "They didn't pay me even the half they said. So, I'm going to kill him." "Why are you-" "Hush. I shall finish him off. Major Raikov and I will wait outside until the right moment. And by the way, you can call me Alcide." He stated. Raikov agreed. I was still unsure.

I walked up to his office door. Many evil scemes had been tossed around in this room. The 'extra muscle' Raikov talked about guarded the door. They snapped to attention as soon as I got to the door. I opened it and there sat the very 'face of fear' as before. "Sir. I have returned." I said with the worst Russian accent I have ever heard. "Selena?" He said looking up from the files he was reading. He got up from the desk and hugged me. This isn't usual for- wait. Am I portraying his love interest?! Raikov!! He kissed my lips lightly. I'm definitely gonna kill his ass.

"You're not Selena, are you?" "Sir, I am." "You felt like my ex-fiancé." "You should forget about her, she's in your past." "Why? What has she done for me?" "She kept you out of trouble from the United States. But the real question is, what did you do for her?" I said. He had to think for a couple minutes. "I did nothing- nothing that could amount to what she did for me." "See! You didn't do anything for m- her." I faked a cough. He grimaced. He abruptly changed the subject. "Major Raikov, I think he's a traitor. He's been a little sneaky lately."

Major Raikov and Alcide burst into the room. "I knew it! I shouldn't have trusted any of you! You're all traitors!" Dragunov yelled. "I'm not." I took off the hat and let my hair fall into place. "Zetsumei? They sent you?" He wasn't the least bit surprised. Alcide grinned. Raikov shot the window and pushed me out of it. The last thing I remember was the sound of Alcide's voice asking if I was alright.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

I woke on a couch in an unfamiliar house. "Ugh, where am I?" I asked, weakly. "You're awake!" A familiar item, a voice. The person walked over to me. "Allen?" I asked. There was a laugh. "I haven't heard that name in years! How'd you know it? It's me Alcide." "Alcide? But you must remember you can't forget your past." "Shut up, bitch. No one talks to me like that!" He yelled as he stabbed me in the stomach with a dagger. I soon passed out.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the same place as before. "Have you learned your lesson or am I going to teach you the hard way?" "I've learned." I replied. Learned what? He had pulled the dagger out while I was out. There was a towel covering my stomach. "Now, tell me nicely, about this Allen character."

"Well, its been a while since I've seen him last. I'll try my best to remember. Well, he had dark hair and green eyes, and was much like you." There was a pause. We sat there in a peculiar silence. "I know you're still there." "Shut up! That man is dead. As dead as dead ever was." He was highly upset. "When you can walk, leave this house. I don't ever want to see you again." He yelled, turning away.

It was a few minutes before I could walk again, but I didn't leave right away. Alcide had gone to his bedroom. I needed blood. And, obviously, he didn't have any. I went to the back of his house where he was. I found him sitting at a desk with his back to me. "I see you still haven't left. What do you want?" He said, standing up. There was a sword laying on his bed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Your stuff is in the mustang outside. I have no other business with you." He turned around to face me. I closed my eyes. Damn, I shouldn't have done this. I opened my eyes again and looked at him. I walked up to him, calmly, then punched him in the face as hard as I could. "I leave you now." I left him alone in his room. I found the keys to the mustang already in the ignition. I drove off, trying to find the interstate.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. He must have gone on base to get these… I didn't have any messages or voicemails, which is highly unusual. I continued driving for at least an hour before I reached Cincinnati. I stopped at a gas station and bought some trueblood after I got gas. It didn't have a full tank when I started driving… Maybe he wanted me to stop… I left the gas station and headed home.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

By the time I got home, the sun was just about to rise_. Damn... I haven't slept for a while._ I got out of the car with my stuff and walked to the door. The door was unlocked and a little off its hinges. I dropped my things and ran inside to assess the damage. Everything was scattered. The couch was torn apart. Things were on the steps. I didn't care to go upstairs, cause that's were most of the damage was. I went to the bathroom to check on its condition. Alcide was covered in blood. His hair was messed up. His clothes were torn. He was still breathing, or at least I thought so. I went back outside with tears forming in my eyes and called the police.

They arrived a few minutes later. They sent a couple officers inside and called a paramedic. "Don't. I don't like this hospital's doctors." "Do you even know who's in there?" "I have a general idea." "Whose the doctor you want?" "Dr. Takeshi Yakunai from Cincinnati." "He needs attention now." "Take him to the hospital, then. By the time you get him a bed, he'll be there." "Whatever you say." The officer went to his patrol car and called dispatch.

I called my brother. It took a few rings for him to answer. "Hello?" "Takeshi?" "Yes?" He replied, sleepily. "I need to get to the hospital as fast as you can. I'll be there when I can. Someone broke into my home." "Alright! You saved me from going and dealing with interns." "What's wrong with interns?" "Nothing… But I'll leave as soon as I get up." "Thank you." He hung up.

Once I finished with the cops, I headed to the hospital. Takeshi was waiting outside for me. He said that Alcide was going to be fine. He only had a few cuts and bruises. "He's awake if you want to talk to him." Takeshi added. He escorted me to where Alcide was. "Alcide? Are you ok?" I asked, softly. He opened his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said in an indifferent manner, as if he wasn't happy to see me. "What happened?" "Well, I went to your house to surprise you when you got there, but someone had beaten me there. He was well built, had orange, spiky hair, and looked Korean. He beat me down, but I got him good. He eventually knocked me out and I guess he dumped me in the bathroom." "Oh my goodness. My house is a wreck, my friends are turning against me, and thank god my brother's a doctor." I said.

* * *

I left the hospital, hurt. No one does this to anyone I know. _But that description sounds so familiar. Who do I know – Hwoarang! He wouldn't do anything like this. Ever._ I picked up my phone and called him. _Hopefully his number hasn't changed_. "Yes?" "Hwoarang?" "Zetsumei?" "Yeah?" "Um… I'm busy. I can't talk right now." He hung up. _It's him all right._


End file.
